1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to printed circuit boards (PCB), and particularly to a PCB used in a server.
2. Description of Related Art
Universal serial bus (USB) is a specification to establish communication between devices and a host controller (such as a server or a personal computer). However, a USB connector is rarely used when the server is working, so a conventional USB connector would increase the cost.
It is desirable to provide a PCB used in server having innovative USB means that can reduce the cost.